vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Хемингс, Салли
Салли Хемингс ( , род. около 1773 г. — ум. в 1835 году, точные даты неизвестны) США) — рабыня-квартеронка, горничная, гувернантка и тайная любовница американского президента Томаса Джефферсона, который по результатам анализа ДНК оказался отцом по крайней мере одного из восьми детей, которые появились на свет в поместье Монтичелло, а именно Мэдисона Хемингса. По результатам анализа отцом детей мог теоретически быть также и брат Томаса Джефферсона, но это маловороятно. Фигура самой Салли получила скандальную известность в американской прессе и особенно в белой консервативной среде, отказывающейся верить в произошедшее. По мотивам истории их взаимоотношений написаны несколько книг и снято несколько фильмов. Биография Салли родилась в городе Шэдуелл, округ Албемарле, штат Вирджиния, США. Её мать - Бетти Хемингс была рабыней-мулаткой, дочерью английского капитана и негритянки из Африки и принадлежала белому американцу - господину Джону Уэилсу. Сам Джон был официально женат на белой женщине, с которой имел законнорождённых детей, одна из которых Марта и стала впоследствии законной женой Томаса Джефферсона. При этом он вступил в связь с рабыней Бетти, у которой и родилась квертеронка и также рабыня Салли. После смерти родителей, рабы и имущество перешли Марте (сестре Салли по отцу). Сама Марта умерла в 1782 году и передала своё имущество мужу, с которым у неё были свои дети, но в живых остался лишь один ребёнок - белая девочка Марта Джефферсон. Так начинается история отношений между Салли и Томасом, который был старше её на 30 лет. Впервые их судьбы тесно переплелись в Париже, куда 16-летняя Салли приехала, подменив одну из гувернанток для дочери Джефеерсона Марты, и где она проживала в доме с Джефферсоном. По французским законам, она имела права явиться в полицию и получить вольную грамоту, но не сделала этого и вернулась в США вслед за ним. Далее почти каждый год или через год она разрешается от бремени. источники указывают на рождение восьми детей, появление на свет шести из которых задокументировано: * Харриет Хемингс (I) (5 октября, 1795 - 7 декабря, 1797) * Беверли Хемингс (воможно также Уильям Беверли Хемингс) (1 апреля, 1798 - после 1873) * неизв. ребёнок (возможно назван. Феня в честь сестры Салли Фени) (род. в 1799 - вскоре умерла) * Харриет Хемингс (II) (22 мая, 1801 - ум. после 1863) * Мэдисон Хемингс (Джеймс Мэдисон Хемингс) (19 января, 1805 - ум. в 1877) * Эстон Хемингс (Томас Эстон Хемингс ) (21 мая, 1808 - 1856) При этом документацией рождений занимался сам Томас Джефферсон. В своей учётной книге имя отца детей либо не указано, либо затёрто, хотя в записи рождений детей других рабынь имя отца присутствует. Сама Салли умерла в 1835 году в городе Шарлоттствилл, Вирджиния, так и не получив официальную вольную, но неформально наслаждаясь независимостью, предоставленной ей дочерью покойного Джефферсона. Сам Джефферсон, тем не менее, предоставил всем её детям вольную и большинство из них, будучи светлокожими (за исключением темнокожего Эстона), переехали на север страны, где выдавали себя за чистокровных белых. Литература *''Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemings: An American Controversy'': Annette Gordon-Reed (University Press of Virginia, 1997) *''Jefferson Vindicated: Fallacies, Omissions, and Contradictions In the Hemings Genealogical Search'': Cynthia H. Burton (self-published, 2005) *''A President in the Family: Thomas Jefferson, Sally Hemings, and Thomas Woodson'': Byron W. Woodson, Sr. (Praeger, 2001) *''The Jefferson-Hemings Myth, An American Travesty'': Eyler Robert Coates, Sr. (Thomas Jefferson Heritage Society, 2001) *"Anatomy of a Scandal, Thomas Jefferson and the Sally Story": Rebecca L. and James F. McMurry, Jr. (Thomas Jefferson Heritage Society, 2002) http://www.angelfire.com/va/TJTruth and http://www.tjheritage.org *"Jefferson-Hemings Scholars Commission Report" (Thomas Jefferson Heritage Society, 2001) http://www.angelfire.com/va/TJTruth *''Thomas Jefferson: An Intimate History'': Fawn M. Brodie (W. W. Norton, 1974) *Six-volume biography of Thomas Jefferson: Dumas Malone (Little, Brown, 1948-1981) *''Jefferson's Children: The Story of One American Family'': Jane Feldman, Shannon Lanier (Random House, 2001) *Monticello account of Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemings *Report of the Research Committee on Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemings *''The Slave Children of Thomas Jefferson'': Sam Sloan (Kiseido, 1992) ISBN 1-881373-02-9 *''Thomas Jefferson's Farm Book'': Thomas Jefferson (Thomas Jefferson Foundation, 2002) ISBN 1-882886-10-0 *''The Farm Book by Thomas Jefferson'' ISBN 0-923891-80-3 *''Sally Hemings and Thomas Jefferson: History, Memory, and Civic Culture'': Jan Lewis, Peter S. Onuf, editors (University Press of Virginia, 1999) *Farm Book, 1774-1824, by Thomas Jefferson (electronic edition). Thomas Jefferson Papers: An Electronic Archive. Boston, Mass.: Massachusetts Historical Society, 2003. См. также * Джефферсон в Париже (фильм) * Рабыня Изаура * Тест ДНК Джефферсона * Афроамериканцы * Юг США Категория:Рабы США Категория:История США Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Умершие в 1835 году